1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure of a portion for mounting a bracket of a sun visor for an automobile on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mounting structure of a sun visor proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-25861 has a notch which is provided on a bracket of the sun visor to form a notch portion thin. When a load of not less than a predetermined value is applied to an arm for supporting the sun visor, the bracket is made to break at the notch portion so as to slip off the sun visor.
In the mounting structure of the sun visor according to the above-mentioned proposal, when a load of not less than a predetermined value is applied to the sun visor to break the bracket, a sharp portion is liable to remain on the broken surface of the bracket.
Incidentally, a sun visor is generally mounted on a joint between a roof and a pillar, which is usually formed by a thick plate in order to ensure the strength of a vehicle body and has usually an overlap of plate work or the like to hold the rigidity of the joint highly. Therefore, it is difficult to substantially absorb impact energy caused by the load of not less than the predetermined value only by breaking the bracket of the sun visor.